Spray nozzles, or tips, can be used to apply liquid solutions of agro-chemicals and fertilizers. For example, several spray nozzles can be used to apply pesticides or other chemicals to a farm field. The nozzle configuration can have a significant impact on the type of spray pattern that is produced, which affects the amount of coverage that is achieved by each nozzle. Fan spray nozzles can widen a stream of liquid into a fan by passing the liquid through a slotted end. Deflector style nozzles can produce a spray pattern by forcing a stream of liquid against a deflector plate. Each configuration can exhibit different characteristics. For example, the way that a nozzle is configured can impact the reliability and reproducibility of the spray stream.